


Widow's Bite

by persephone325



Series: 7 Minutes In Heaven - Avengers Style [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Possible smut, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another installment of '7 Minutes In Heaven'. Now it's time to get trapped in the spider's web.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Widow's Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spin The Bottle With The Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322100) by [Rogers_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogers_Girl/pseuds/Rogers_Girl). 



"Jarvis! Let's get this party started!" Tony called out with a tipsy smile on his lips. You rolled your eyes but still smiled.

"We're doing this again?" Steve asked. He tried to act annoyed, but you could tell he was having a little bit of fun. Bucky was sitting next to him and he leaned back against the couch and spread his arms across the back of it. He looked so confident, it made you smile.

"Do I have the privilege of spending seven minutes with (y/n), again?" Loki asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh hush, Loki!" You laughed and threw a bottle cap at him. It hit him on the cheek, and Thor snickered. Loki looked at you and raised an eyebrow. He gave you a look that said 'I'll deal with you later', and you blushed.

"(Y/n)," Jarvis spoke up and you blinked in surprise.

"Oho!" Tony chucked and all the eyes in the room fell on you. "Who's the lucky participant?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together. "Is it me?" Pepper laughed in shock and you did, too.

"You wish, Tony!" You replied laughing. "You're not ready for this yet." You winked and pointed at yourself flirtatiously. Natasha choked on her beer as she laughed, and Clint patted her on the back.

"It's actually Miss Romanoff." Jarvis responded. Your eyes widened as you looked at Natasha. A smile spread across the redhead's lips and she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well..." She said as she stood up and cleared her throat. You stood up as well and tucked your hair behind your ears. The two of you walked towards the closet together. You turned around and saw Tony smirking as he closed the door.

"So, umm..." You began and turned back to face Natasha. She was smiling innocently at your nervousness. "Trapped in a spider's web, it seems." You joked with a nervous laugh. Natasha snickered and hugged you close.

"I wonder..." The redhead spoke softly before she placed a gentle kiss on your lips. It only lasted a few moments, but they were the best few moments you spent with Natasha so far. She pulled away with a smile and stared at you. You blushed and smiled, looking away from her gaze. "How was Widow's Bite?" She teased. You looked back up at her and laughed, covering your mouth.

"Not bad." You winked, trying to play it cool. Natasha laughed and ran her fingers through your hair. "I wasn't expecting that, to be honest." You admitted.

"Then I've done my job." She replied with a smile.

"How did you get the name 'Black Widow'?" You asked, stepping back a few inches. While you wouldn't have minded a nice makeout session with the redheaded vixen, she was the one person in the group you knew very little about.

"Ah. In the mood to find out more about me, huh?" She asked curiously. You nodded.

"Yeah." You replied. "I feel like you're the one person I really don't know here." Natasha pursed her lips in thought.

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin. "How about this? A question for a kiss." She proposed. It was then you realized that Natasha actually _liked_ kissing you, but you knew she would never admit it. You blushed, but nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." You replied with a smile.

"Perfect." Natasha's lips curved upward into a seductive smile. "So, you wanna know how I became known as Black Widow?" She asked. "Well, it was a name given to me by the person I trained under." She said.

"Who was - " You asked. Natasha held her hand up to stop you.

"You had your question answered." She said. "Now comes the trade-off, remember?" Natasha stepped closer to you and placed her hands on your hips. You blushed again as you looked into her piercing green eyes. She initiated the kiss, placing her lips on yours again. You wrapped your arms around her waist and kissed her gently. Her lips were soft and full. She was a little more eager this time around, playfully nipping at your lip before pulling away.

"You're good at that." You said, arching an eyebrow.

"I know." Natasha replied confidently. You didn't step away, and she didn't move her hands from your hips. "Next question?" She asked.

"Who did you train under?" You asked. Natasha smiled as if she were recalling a fond and happy memory. She stared at the wall behind you, zoning out. "Natasha?" You called out to her, grabbing her attention.

"Ah, sorry." She replied, bringing her attention back to you. "I trained under the Winter Soldier." Your jaw dropped slightly. Before you could gather your thoughts, Natasha kissed you again. She took full advantage of your slightly open mouth and traced your lower lip with her tongue. You didn't resist as she slipped her tongue into your mouth and met yours. There was no fight for dominance in the kiss. You willingly submitted to Natasha; quite happily, in fact. She pulled away, making you pout slightly.

"You don't mess around, do you?" You laughed breathlessly.

"Is that a question?" Natasha smirked playfully. You laughed.

"Haha! No." You replied, shaking your head. "I...I'm not sure I have another question, to be honest." You admitted, feeling a little shocked at her last answer. There was only so much surprise you could take in one day.

"Aww, come on." Natasha replied. "You have time for one more question." She smiled, twirling a few strands of your hair around her finger. You bit your lip in thought.

"The Winter Soldier, huh?" You said softly. Natasha nodded. "Are you guys...?" You trailed off, letting the words hand in the air between you both. She shook her head.

"It's complicated." Natasha replied. "I'll tell you about it someday." You opened your mouth to protest, but the redhead placed her index finger on your lips. "When we have more time, Дорогая моя." She whispered before moving her finger and kissing you again. You moved closer to her and kissed her more eagerly.

Natasha bit on your lower lip and growled softly. You whimpered quietly, your lips curving into a slight smile as you continued to kiss her. You ran your hands through her hair and pulled gently. Natasha pulled her lips away an inch and laughed breathlessly.

"Don't you know not to antagonize dangerous creatures?" She asked playfully. You giggled softly.

"I'll take my chances with this one." You replied before pressing your lips against Natasha's with such force that she backed up against the wall. You heard her squeak in surprise, and you grinned inside. Natasha dug her nails into your back, and a shiver swept over you. You slipped your tongue into her mouth and fought for dominance.

"Ahem..." A sudden cough caught you both off guard. You pushed yourself off Natasha and turned to see Darcy and Steve standing in the doorway with goofy grins on their faces. The two of you smiled and exited the closet.

"Can't wait for _my_ turn..." Darcy chuckled as the two of you went and sat down again.

"Well?" Clint asked eagerly as Natasha crossed her legs next to him. You smiled at each other.

"It was..." You began.

"Surprising." Natasha finished, causing you to chuckle. You nodded in agreement.

"Turns out even an average person can surprise a master assassin." You winked and leaned back against the couch.

"Come on! Tell us more!" Darcy pleaded. You shook your head.

"I was threatened with a Widow's Bite." You replied. "Actually... Being bitten by Black Widow wasn't as painful as I thought..." Natasha laughed and shook her head. The rest of the group looked at you, wanting more information.

You just sat there quietly. Natasha wasn't the only one who was good at keeping secrets...

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогая моя - my dear
> 
> * * *
> 
> Who would you like to see a one-shot for next? (Gonna save the best for last, though. That would be Bucky. ;) )


End file.
